


Silken Lines & Silver Hooks

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-03
Updated: 1999-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Simon go on a fishing trip and discover things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Lines & Silver Hooks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the zine "Sinful Simon" published by Whatever You Do, Don't Press. Published around 1999.

_Come live with me, and be my love,  
And we will some new pleasures prove  
of golden sands and crystal brooks  
With silken lines and silver hooks_  
\--John Donne

Simon Banks placed the plate on the table in front of his friend, and best detective, Jim Ellison, before sitting down to his own meal.

"Mmm. This is great, Simon. Fresh salmon, vegetables you re a damn good cook," Jim enthused as he ate his meal.

"Thanks, Jim. It is good, isn t it?" Simon agreed, as he looked at the other man. The two men were staying at Simon's cousin's cabin for a week of fishing and relaxing. Simon had reluctantly invited Sandburg as well, but luckily, the young anthropology grad student couldn't get the time off. It wasn't that he disliked Sandburg, it was just that Simon wanted to spend some time with Jim, alone. Not that he figured much would come of it, Jim seemed to be as straight as they came. Although there were rumors about him and Sandburg, Simon was certain they were just that rumors.

Simon had been attracted to Jim from the first time they'd met, but had never pursued him, for several reasons. First of all, he and Joan had still been married, still trying to make a go of it. secondly, he was Jim's boss, and finally, he didn't know how Jim would react. Jim had just spoken to him and he hadn't heard a word.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I didn't catch that," Simon said,

Jim laughed. "Really? I just said that it was good of Albert to let us use his cabin. I really needed a break."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, buddy. Too bad Sandburg couldn't come up with us," Simon replied, and was surprised to see Jim's face darken slightly at the mention of the younger man.

"Whatever, man. It doesn't make much difference to me," Jim said, as he stood up, taking his dishes into the kitchen.

Simon did so, as well, trying to hide his surprise, wondering what had happened between Jim and Blair. "What, did you two have a fight or something?"

"Or something. I'll clean up the dishes, Simon, since you cooked dinner," Jim offered, trying to steer the conversation away from Blair.

"C'mon, Jim, you can tell-- "

"Dammit, Simon, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" Jim hissed, trying not to throw the dishes into the sink.

Simon raised his hands in front of him. "Okay, Jim. Fine. Just trying to be a friend." He grabbed a beer from the fridge before going to sit in the living room. Jim's reaction made Simon even more curious as to what was going on. He wondered if he'd ever find out.

As Jim washed the dishes, his mind wandered back to the day, almost three weeks ago now, that his world had shifted.

He paused outside the door to the loft, taking a deep breath. All he wanted to do was go in,  
Crawl into bed and never come out again. He'd been on a stakeout overnight and about an hour before he was due to go off duty, the bust had gone down, which had meant several hours at the station, interrogating the subject, filling out the paper work. Now, as well as being tired, he had a massive headache. As he reached for the door handle, he heard voices Blair's and a woman's.

"No, no, I'm not sure, but –"

"But nothing, Blair. I mean, have you asked him how he feels about you? Or are you going on a gut feeling here?" a female voice asked.

"Look, Syd, I know when someone is attracted to me. I can tell. The way he stares at me sometimes, especially when he thinks I don't notice, and he's more touchy-feely than usual. Before, it would be just a quick pat, but now he lets his hand linger. I just know he's got a thing for me, and I don't know how to handle it. It doesn't bother me, but I've never really been interested in guys. I just don't want to hurt Jim, even indirectly."

"Well, talk to him about it, get it out in the open. Then you'll know if you're right or not. I don't know what else to tell you, Blair. I really don't."

"Yeah, but if I am wrong?"

Jim didn't hear any more of the conversation, he was too busy focusing on keeping himself from dropping to the floor. He couldn't believe he'd been that obvious about his attraction to Blair, and now to find out he didn't have a chance... It hurt too much. Jim found that he didn't want to go in there right now, knowing what he did. Even though Blair wouldn't know what Jim had heard, Jim would. Pushing aside his fear, Jim opened the door and walked into the apartment.

He was nearly blinded by the beautiful smile Blair gave him. "Hey, Jim, you're finally home! Oh, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Sydney Lewis. Syd, this is my partner, Jim Ellison," Blair made the introductions.

Jim tried to smile, but it did not reach his eyes, which reflected jealousy. He shook, Syd's hand, mumbling pleasantries. "Nice to meet you. Look, Blair, I've gotta hit the sack, I've been awake way too long and I need to sleep," he said, heading for the stairs to his bedroom.

"Okay, man, I'm heading off to school in a few. See you later," Blair said, watching as his friend walked heavily upstairs.

 

Jim almost dropped the plate he was holding when he felt Simon's hand on his shoulder. "You know, Jim, it's easier to wash them with the cloth than your eyes," Simon teased gently.

"Sorry, I was just a little.. .Iost in thought," Jim said, smiling sadly. Blair never had asked Jim what sort of feelings he had for him and Jim had backed off a little bit. He stopped himself from staring so much, and didn't touch the younger man as much as he used to. Jim hadn't wanted to change his behavior too radically--he didn't want to make Blair suspicious. He hoped that the younger man wouldn't ask now because if he did, Jim knew that he would lie. He didn't want Blair to leave.

The two men finished the dishes in companionable silence. When Jim turned away from the sink, Simon placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Jim, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but if you change your mind, I'm here. I'm your friend, don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I know, Simon and I won't forget it. Thanks," Jim replied before grabbing a beer out of the fridge. They went into the living room where Jim sat down in front of the fire while Simon sat in a chair facing his friend. Silence again settled between them as Jim sat there, contemplating what the repercussions would be if he shared his problem with the other man. He sure as hell couldn't talk to Sandburg about it and keeping everything to himself was becoming more and more difficult to do. Jim looked at Simon, searching the other man's eyes, and seeing the compassion and friendship there, decided to trust.

"Simon, have you ever had feelings for someone.. .feelings that weren't returned?"

"Yeah, I have. I think most of us have. Is it Blair?" he asked, already sure of, but almost fearing, the answer. If Jim had a thing for Sandburg, Simon didn't figure he stood a chance.

"I.... Yeah, it is. Christ, is it that obvious?"

"No I don't think so. Just the way you reacted tonight when I mentioned him."

"Oh." Jim snorted. "I guess it would be. I don't know when my feelings for him changed from friendship to something more. I never acted on it, I didn't want to scare him away. And I was fairly sure he didn't go for men."

"What about you? Didn't it bother you that you had feelings for him?"

"Hell, no. I've swung both ways," Jim said, and watched his captain's face for a reaction, hoping he wouldn't lose a friend over this. When Simon didn't react with disgust or horror, but with what Jim perceived as acceptance, he continued. "So, that wasn't a problem for me. What was a problem was not being sure how he'd react if I made a pass at him. Then, about three weeks ago, I found out. It was after the O'Malley bust. I went back to the loft after I'd done the paperwork.

Before I walked in, I checked to see if he was home and heard him talking to a woman. About me. I knew it was wrong to listen, but I couldn't help myself, I had to know what he'd say. I found out. He told her that he was pretty sure I was attracted to him, and that he wasn't interested in guys, but he wanted to let me know that without hurting me. I didn't hear much after that, I was too busy hoping the earth would open up and swallow me whole. It just hurt so damn much," Jim finished, turning to look into the fireplace again.

"Does he know that you overheard them?"

"No. I'm not going to tell him, either. His friendship is too important to me to lose it. I'll always care for him, but..."

"You'll get on with your life?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jim replied through a yawn. "Oh, man, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. All this fresh air has done me in," he said as he stood up.

"Sounds like a plan, my friend, sounds like a damn fine plan," Simon replied.

 

Jim turned his head when he heard the front door to the cabin open and tried not to laugh as a bedraggled Simon made his way inside. When Jim opened his mouth to speak, his captain glared at him.

"Don't say it, Ellison. Just don't say it," he growled.

"What would I say? Something like, 'I told you so?"' Jim asked, a look of innocence on his face.

The two men had been fishing in a stream that was a good twenty minutes' walk from the cabin when Jim had heard a thunder storm in the distance. He could tell it was travelling fairly fast, so he had tried to warn Simon that they should head out if they didn't want to get soaked. Simon had ignored Jim, certain that he had plenty of time, and had laughed as his friend had headed back. Now, he stood there, dripping water all over the floor.

"Simon, you'd probably be more comfortable if you got out of those wet clothes, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, yeah, damn smart ass Sentinel detectives..." Simon muttered as he went into his bedroom to get changed.

Jim chuckled as he made some cocoa for them. He was glad he'd started a fire when he returned, it would help warm Simon up. He sat down in front of the fire and thought back over the last few days he'd needed this break from work and even from Blair. Jim had found himself dwelling less and less upon his young friend. He still loved Blair, but now he knew he could survive without that love being returned on the same level.

Jim turned his head when he heard Simon come out of his bedroom and had to smile. Simon was the only man he knew who would bring a silk robe with him to a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. He handed a mug of the cocoa to Simon when he sat down next to him.

"Thanks," Simon said, sipping at his drink as he tried to warm himself by the fire.

Neither man spoke and a comfortable silence descended in the room, both men staring into the fire, each thinking. Simon glanced at Jim, not wanting to stare at him. For the last three days, since Jim had told him what had happened with Sandburg and had also revealed that he "swung both ways," Simon had been trying to get up the nerve to make a move on the younger man.

However, indecision and not a little bit of fear had overridden his desire to be with Jim. He was scared that Jim would reject him, or be with him just to help himself get over Blair and Simon knew that would hurt worse than outright rejection.

Come on, Banks, be a man. Tell him how you feel, let him know you're interested. The worst he could do is say no. No, the worst that could happen is that I'd lose his friendship, Simon thought.  
Then he looked at Jim and knew that no matter what, Jim would always be his friend, even if he wasn't interested in Simon 'that way.

Simon watched Jim for a few moments, admiring the beauty of the other man, and when Jim turned to glance at Simon, he didn't look away. They stared into each other's eyes, ice blue and dark brown, the tension building between them almost becoming a force of its own. Finally, Simon reached out to cup Jim's face, his fingers splayed across the cheek, his thumb brushing across Jim's lips. The younger man gasped at the contact, closing his eyes to enjoy the touch.

Jim flicked his tongue against the thumb before sucking it into his mouth, hearing Simon gasp.  
Oh, God, now he could smell Simon's arousal and Jim could feel his cock starting to get hard in response. His surprise at the turn events had taken was quickly fading, replaced by desire and longing.

Simon moved his hand down to Jim's neck and the Sentinel could sense the other man's body heat moving closer and knew Simon was leaning towards him. Now he could feel the warmth of  
Simon's breath on his face, then the gentlest of kisses against his lips, quickly gone. Jim waited he could still feel the warm breath across his face, and was rewarded with a much harder, more passionate kiss. This time, he reached out, his hands grasping Simon's waist, while he opened his mouth to the tongue which was demanding entry. Both men groaned as they tasted each other for the first time, tongues playing with each other before Simon plundered Jim's mouth, tasting all he could. The two men pulled away from the kiss both breathless, both panting for air. Jim opened his eyes and felt desire course through his body as he saw the look of hunger in Simon's eyes.

Simon gently pushed the younger man onto his back on the floor before moving to lie on top of him, his hands holding onto Jim's face. He smiled as he felt Jim's arms wrap around him, hands caressing his back. Staring down at Jim, Simon almost couldn't believe he had what he'd wanted for so long, here in his arms. He claimed Jim's mouth again, only this time, Jim's tongue savoured his mouth, tasting everything. They kissed until the need for air forced them apart again. Simon moved his mouth to nuzzle the younger man's neck, enjoying the gasps of pleasure his lover made.

Sliding his hands down Simon's silk covered body, Jim smiled as he cupped Simon's ass,  
realizing the big man was naked beneath the robe. He raised his hips as he held onto Simon, both  
men groaning as their hard cocks rubbed against one another, the layers of denim and silk  
increasing the friction.

Simon started to undo the buttons on Jim's shirt, then stopped, looking down into his lover's face.  
"Jim, I want you, but I don't want our first time together to be on the floor," he said quietly.

Jim brought a hand up to cup Simon's face. "Um you have a point there," he answered.

Both men moaned at the loss of bodily contact when Simon moved off the younger man. They made their way into the main bedroom, slowly, stopping frequently to kiss or stroke one another.

The two men stood staring at one another once they were in the bedroom, and Jim was amazed that Simon's robe had come open and he idly wondered if it had snaps or something.

When he reached out to undo the belt of the robe, Simon gently slapped at his hands, stopping him. Jim let his hands fall back by his sides and watched as his shirt was slowly unbuttoned by his lover. Simon was careful, making sure he didn't touch Jim's flesh, and when it was undone, he helped Jim take it off before throwing it on a chair in the corner. Next, Simon went to work on Jim's jeans, still trying not to touch his lover's body too much. Jim thought about turning up his sense of touch but didn't he sure as hell didn't want to zone out on his lover at a time like this. He watched as Simon knelt on the floor in front of him, reaching up to pull Jim's pants and boxers down, then helping his lover step out of the remainder of his clothes.

Simon stood up again, and this time didn't stop Jim from undoing the robe and pushing it over his shoulders. He pulled Jim into his arms, kissing him again as their bodies met skin to skin for the first time, their hard cocks brushing against each other. Both men moaned as their hands moved up and down the other's body, mouths still locked in a kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Simon trailed a line of kisses along Jim's jaw to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, tongue flicking against it. Jim gripped Simon's head in his hands, groaning at the feel of Simon's mouth and tongue against his skin. Simon made his way down Jim's neck, kissing, licking and nipping as he went, down across his chest to suck one of the dusky nipples into his mouth. Jim gasped as he felt the roughness of Simon's tongue caressing his sensitive nipple, gasping louder as Simon gently nipped the hard bud before sucking on it again. Moving and taking the other nipple into his mouth, Simon lavished it with the same attention.

Simon slowly sank to his knees as he kissed his way down Jim's body, feeling the tremors that shook Jim's body, knowing that he was the cause of it. He knelt in front of Jim, leaning forward to gently lap the pre-cum from the tip of Jim's engorged cock and smiling as Jim jerked his hips towards him, trying to show him with actions what he wanted. Urging Jim to spread his legs a little, Simon sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth, coating it with his saliva. As Simon slowly worked the length of Jim's cock into his mouth, he gently pushed a finger into Jim's ass. Jim cried out at the dual sensation, his hands once again gripping Simon's head.

"Oh, God, Simon, more... yes, yes, yes..." he panted.

Jim closed his eyes, his head falling back as Simon sucked his cock and finger-fucked him at the same time. It had been a long time since Jim had been with anyone this good and he knew he wouldn't last long. He could feel the tension building in his body as it raced to completion. The only warning of his release was a hoarsely whispered, "Simon!" before he came, his cum spurting down the other man's throat. Simon swallowed every drop, enjoying this taste of his lover.

Standing up, Simon pulled Jim to him for a long, hot kiss, pushing his erection against the other man's hip. Jim moaned and started to reach down to stroke Simon's cock, but a hand stopped him.

"No, Jim, I want you, want you now," Simon said, leading the younger man over to the bed.

Jim shivered at the thought of being fucked by the larger man. "Take me, I want you to."

"Oh, I will. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, babe," Simon said.

While Jim assumed the position, Simon opened the nightstand drawer, looking for the hand cream he'd seen there the other day. He found it, and looked at the small bottle, which looked like it had never been opened. He squeezed a small amount onto his fingers, testing it. It seemed okay; he didn't think hand cream went bad if it was sealed up. It would have to do.

He climbed onto the bed, settling on his knees behind Jim, then leaning forward to place kisses on his neck. Jim moved back, rubbing his ass against Simon's erection, and both men moaned at the contact. He put more of the cream on his fingers, then quickly slid two of them into Jim, stretching him. Jim pushed back against the fingers, wanting more, wanting Simon's cock to be deep inside him. He gasped when he felt the third finger enter him.

"Simon, please, do it, please," he begged.

"Patience, babe," Simon replied, as he spread the cream over his erection before putting the tip against Jim's anus. He pushed in slowly, giving his lover time to get used to the sensation, and gasped as Jim moved back against him, impaling himself on Simon's cock. Simon grabbed Jim's hips, holding the smaller man still, as he relished the tight heat his cock was sheathed in. He started to stroke in and out of his lover, setting a hard rhythm. Reaching around, Simon grabbed Jim's cock, which was starting to get hard again, caressing it roughly in time with his thrusts into the other man.

Jim was almost overwhelmed by sensations. The heat and scent of Simon's body, of his arousal, the sound of Simon's heavy breathing, the feeling of Simon's cock in his ass, of his hand on Jim's cock. Jim could feel himself moving closer and closer to the edge, until finally, crying out, he spilled over it.

Simon thrust into his lover thrice more before he came, the spasming muscles milking his cock. He collapsed on top of Jim, neither man moving as they panted, waiting for their bodies to return to normal. Simon moaned as his now soft cock slid out of Jim's body.

When his lover rolled off of him, Jim turned over and cuddled up next to the bigger man, his head on Simon's shoulder. "Oh, Simon," he whispered sleepily against his lover's skin.

Simon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jim, holding this most precious man close to him, never wanting to let him go. He hoped he'd never have to.

 

Simon awoke early the next morning with his arms around Jim, the younger man still asleep. He watched Jim sleep, amazed at what had happened the night before. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he started to think about it what if last night was all that happened? What if Jim was just on the rebound from Blair? What if he didn't want a relationship? What if His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a gentle kiss against his lips. Hell, he hadn't heard Jim move. Simon opened his eyes and looked up at his lover.

"Morning, Simon. What's wrong?" Jim said.

"Morning. Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking," Simon replied.

Jim moved so he was lying on top of Simon and kissed him, more insistently this time, his tongue sliding into Simon's mouth. He broke the kiss. "What were you thinking about? From the look on your face, it was pretty serious."

"I was wondering what last night meant to you," Simon answered honestly, sliding his hands down to caress Jim's ass.

Jim looked down at his lover. "It meant.. .a lot to me, Simon. I've always cared for you as one of my best friends. Now, I think maybe I can care for you even more. I mean, if that's what you want..." he said quietly.

"Yes, I do. I've had feelings for you for a little while. I was just too chickenshit to do anything about it. I'd like to give it a go, Jim."

"Hmm, so would I," Jim answered, smiling at the other man.

Simon kissed him again. "You know, Jim, it would be nice if we could spend another week out here. I could take the time off."

"Yeah, but my boss is a real hardass. I doubt he'd give me the time off," Jim answered, grinning.

"Well, you'll just have to stroke him the right way, convince him that you need this time off ohhhh, yessss, baby, that's it," Simon finished hoarsely, as Jim reached down between them and started stroking his lover's cock.

"Hmmm, you think this will work, lover?" Jim murmured, enjoying being in Simon's arms.

"Most definitely, my love," Simon replied before Jim's mouth claimed his.

//**the end**\\\


End file.
